1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license management apparatus, a license management method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device can incorporate optional functions beforehand, or optional functions can be later installed on a device. In such cases, a user of the device is allowed to use an optional function only when a license corresponding to the function is installed on the device. In other words, a user is not allowed to use the same function on another device unless the license issued for the use of this function is removed from the former device. Thus, a user transfers the license of an intended function, for example, from an old device to a new device.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107468, a license transfer system allows removing a license from a transfer source device while disabling the license given to the transfer source device. The system enables transferring a license between two devices while preventing unauthorized use of the license.
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a device that can perform various functions based on licenses. Therefore, considering the usability for users, it is desired to provide and manage a program package for each MFP as one product that integrates a plurality of functions. In general, volume discount is applied a program package. More specifically, a program package can be obtained at a low price compared to a total price required for respective functions that are separately provided.
However, if license transfer processing is performed according to the above-described conventional system, licenses corresponding to respective functions included in the same program package are separately transferred. Therefore, respective functions of a program package, which are provided for the limited use in an authorized device, may be divided and used in different devices.